Chopper
''"I don't know. Maybe it's only because you believed in me. I didn't even care about the mutiny. It was you, Dodge. It was always you." - ''Chopper, while hallucinating. Chopper is the deuteragonist of Bunny: Gore Justice. He is Bunny's closest friend, and is shown to suffer from grief- and fear-induced hallucinations. His real name is Roscoe Owasinda. Character Appearance He is bald and alabaster-white, like most of Gehren Island's citizens. What sets him apart is his height (he is the only citizen to have grown shorter from avoiding re-modelling), and his attire. He wears a v-neck, plain trousers and shoes, and a wide-brimmed black hat. He is missing his right eye and is often seen sweating. Before remodelling, he had dark brown skin, darker brown shoulder-length curly hair, and a birthmark under his right eye. He primarily wore V-necks. Personality He is fearful, anxious and pessimistic. Despite this, he is hardworking and tries to get things done. His personality is an amalgam of duty and fear - he is scared and emotional, but likes to be helpful and dislikes being pushed around. When stressed, he is prone to angry outbursts, and strongly dislikes being lied to or having information hidden from him. Skills and Abilities He can fight with ranged weapons, such as his pike (Bloody Beginnings) and hook (So The Gory Goes onward), and he is a fast runner and is an able follower. He is a skilled escapist, though most call this 'deserting'. He is strong enough to carry three bags of grains. Role Pre-Story Before the story officially begins, he is known to have joined the mutiny solely due to feelings of admiration towards its leader, Dodge. Chopper was mostly a lookout, having got his name from his frequent duty of watching and signalling helicopters (or 'choppers') from Chopper's Bluff, on Gehren Island's west coast. He later acquired a reputation for being a 'deserter' due to his somewhat cowardly nature, leading to severe mental health issues. He also, at somepoint, lost one eye. Chapter 1: Bloody Beginnings His first appearance sees him painting outlines on his wall, and then recalling the deceased mutineers in a morbid 'role call'. When he reaches the living mutineers, he realises that Bunny is 'late' to the meeting, and when he reluctantly leaves his room to find her, he faces a gruesome hallucination, a manifestation of his sickness and guilt. He is snapped out of it by Bunny, and they leave to meet the others. Throughout the chapter, it's made obvious that some mutineers - namely Mr 16 - blame Chopper for their poor luck, due to his desertion and cowardice. He has another hallucination, claiming that they're becoming more frequent. As the scene becomes more intense, he shows his affection for the mutiny leader, Dodge, as well as his self-hatred. This culminates in him freezing up entirely by the final escape, as Rupert wreaks havoc. He grabs for Dodge in the Repulsion Zone during the final escape, in a display of his utmost loyalty, and reacts in terrified shock when he and Bunny return to his apartment without their leader. Chapter 2: So The Gory Goes He is more emotional and aggressive in the beginning of this chapter, sobbing violently at the mutiny's defeat and lashing out at Bunny when she attempts to console him - however, his confusion at his own actions hint that this was a side effect of being in the Repulsion Zone. After Bunny's portal gun runs out of battery, he acts dejected and defeated, calmly requesting that Bunny leaves him be, asserting that she is his best friend. While Bunny is away, he has a 'lucid' hallucination of Dodge, and speaks to him, talking about his future plans - owning a pretty house with Dodge, with maybe a cat or dog, and everything being better. However, he believes that this will never happen. The hallucination grows stranger, and when 'Dodge' suggests that he may be alive, before quickly saying that he may not be, Chopper reacts with anger at this dashing of his hopes. He then hallucinates more vividly, before stabilising himself. He shows awareness that Komodo is enjoying his suffering, and then attempts to sleep. He is awoken by Caligula blowing up the apartment building. He loses his hat in the chaos, but safely lands himself on a mattress, only 'sore and mildly concussed'. He finds his hat when a distraught Bunny mistakenly mourns over him. He hides while Bunny fights Caligula, and then hallucinates Mr 4 while Caligula and Bunny chat in the Repulsion Zone. He snaps out of it in time to throw a rock at Caligula's head. He is then concussed and taken to Komodo Tower. He's freed from his cell by Bunny and they make their way to escape. However, the duo is split up and Chopper, fleeing from Caligula, chooses to trust Citizen 733 (AKA Morgan), taking refuge in the Confiscated Storage. Finding his hat and unlocking his and Morgan's handcuffs, he escapes Caligula via the discarded items chute to the basement. Chapter 3: The Strange Case of Prof. Noboa and Dr. LaPinsky He is seen as Roscoe Owasinda throughout the chapter, and was lied to by Bunny/Dr. LaPinsky several times. He apparently took medication then, too, suggesting that his psychosis (or another illness) existed before his remodelling/re-education. He is extremely upset at realising that Bunny is LaPinsky, and verbally lashes out against both her and Komodo. He is last seen leaping out of the broken window after Bunny when she tries to escape. Chapter 4: ??? Trivia *He and Bunny were the only 'surviving six' mutineers whose real names were not revealed in Chapter 2. *He is one of the characters who said 'fuck' when Rupert was introduced. He also said 'fuck you' to Caligula, and thought 'what the fuck' to himself when seeing the red-blue explosion after Bunny and Caligula clashed. He also unleashed a string of mental curses while fleeing from Caligula. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Normos